


Lock N' Load

by Wheeljack



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeljack/pseuds/Wheeljack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection of all things Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Quiet Moment [Wheeljack]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allsnarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsnarker/gifts).



Lock N' Load

One: A Quiet Moment

 

Wheeljack stood with his servos on his hips, blue optics drifting over the shuttle. He hadn’t waited for a response to any of the messages he’d sent Ultra Magnus. He’s had no desire to actually speak with the mech, and truth be told, if he’d waited for an answer it would have likely turned into an unequivocal no. He’d headed down the hangar immediately after and put a block on the Commander’s comm frequency. He was fully expecting the mech to march in there at some point, but the Wrecker was going to use what ever little time he could.

Reaching up, he dragged a servo across the hull, slowly walking a circuit around it. A visual check revealed nothing looked out of sorts, but he knew from long experience that just because a ship looked okay that didn’t mean there weren’t problems lurking under the hull. Common sense, really, but he’d met his fair share of idiots that would run a ship into the ground and blame faulty manufacturing, faulty parts, or anything but their lack of maintenance.

Wheeljack wondered briefly if the shuttle had a name.

Letting his servo drop, he activated the maintenance panels near the engine block and plunged in without further thought. It was dirty and grimy and the components were caked with old grease and oil. Normal use always resulted in this type of build up and while it was thicker than he would have liked, there was clear evidence it had been regularly serviced before this. If left for too long, the layer of grim would cause the engine to run too hot as heat had no where to escape to. In the cold darkness of space, the extreme differences in temperature between its running and powered down states would slowly deteriorate the structural integrity of the parts. A fractured engine was unusable, and it almost always happened as the ship was powered up or in the middle of intensive maneuvers.

He was almost disappointed he wouldn’t have an excuse to scold the uptight owner, but then, he’d likely comment anyway just to annoy the mech. He worked the worst of the muck off the engine and gave the engine a visual check over much as he had with the hull. He scanned deeper into the parts and worked his digits between gaps to test if anything was loose. The engine was solid and the components were steadfast, however. With nothing amiss, he moved on to checking the fluids. Most of them were at acceptable levels. A few would need to be topped off soonish, and he made a mental note to keep an optic on them.

Before moving on from there, he paused and slowly vented. The restlessness that had been plaguing him was beginning to abate for the first time since he’d found himself tied to the base. Running maintenance like this was familiar. It was routine and welcomed and smoothed his troubled thoughts like nothing else could. This shuttle wasn’t the Jackhammer. He didn’t even care for its owner but he needed this: something to occupy his mind and focus his thoughts. With out a direction, his keen mind was left to stew in the past and it had been dragging him down the entire time. Others had their escapes; their coping mechanisms. This was his, and as the tension bled from his frame, he patted the ship’s hull. He had work to do, and a few surprises to leave behind.

The thought put a smile on his face.


	2. Enamore Me: Attempt One [Wheeljack/Ultra Magnus]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a drabble prompt for my wonderful RP partner~ It was supposed to be one piece but it looks like there will be multiple parts. =3
> 
> The prompt: Write a fluffy drabble about my character trying to woo yours [be it out of the blue/Valentines Day - feel free to specify.]

“Take it.”

“Wheeljack, explain-”

“ _Take it_.”

“…”

The two mechs stood at a stand still, one pair of optics veiled suspicion and the other pair burning in exasperation. The shorter of the two stood straight, arm thrust out and trying to push something into the other’s unwilling servos. The taller of the two did not entirely trust the other’s intentions and so he refused to accept anything until an explanation had been given. Neither were willing to compromise and so it had gone back and forth several times. It would have continued, but as it always did with the two mechs involved, something gave.

This time it was Wheeljack’s patience.

“Slaggitall, just take it!” Reaching forward, the Lancia caught one of his Commander’s servos and forced it open. Before he could react, he dropped the item in question into his palm and swung about on his pedes to stalk off muttering curses and something about dense mechs. His winglets were lashing the air, and it was last part of him to disappear around the corner.

Ultra Magnus was left standing in the middle of the hall, somewhat baffled and disgruntled. The small bit of earth flora now residing in his servo was slightly damaged from their exchange but that detail was hardly at the forefront of his processor. What was the meaning of it? Why had the smaller mech been so insistent he take it? It made no logical sense.

Venting quietly, the Commander turned with flower in servo. Perhaps one of the humans on base could put the small bit of greenery to use. He certainly had no use for it. At the very least, perhaps one of the children would know just what Wheeljack had been attempting to accomplish. He did often share his schemes with the Nakadai girl.

As it turned out, all three children were huddled around the TV in the main hangar, right where he had expected to find them. They noticed him coming fairly quickly and all three stared with varying degrees of surprise when he deposited the flower in front of them. It was the Nakagai girl that broke the silence first. “Woah, he actually did it.”

“Explain.” Ultra Magnus speared them all with a steady look. If this was some sort of joke or prank, it was certainly lacking compared to his subordinate’s usual flair for mischief. Regardless, he was not amused and he would have his answers.

Darby shifted and glanced at the smaller boy. Esquivel immediately looked to the girl trying to stuff a fist into her mouth to stifle her giggles. At the Commander’s growing frown, the bespectacled boy finally spoke up. “Um, well… Wheeljack asked us for, uh, some suggestions…”

He looked back to the older boy who rubbed at his neck and reluctantly picked up where he had trailed off. “He wanted to know if there were any human traditions for telling someone you… uh, liked them.” At this point, Nakadai could not contain herself anymore and burst out laughing.

“Dude, dude I can’t believe he actually gave you a flower! This is great, but ah man, you totally crushed the poor thing! Don’t let Wheeljack know that!”

Magnus’ optic ridges drew together, and he began to wonder if this too was part of the joke. “If you are trying to suggest Wheeljack does anything more than tolerate me, then you have stretched this prank far past the realm of believability.” His tone had taken a reprimanding edge but instead of inspiring the desired reaction, even the two boys now appeared to be trying to hide their amusement.

“Ah man, Jackie was right! You are kinda- Well, he was right!” The girl continued to snicker for a moment before she picked back up the flower and held it up to him. “Dude, trust me on this. I dunno why he’d liked anyone like you, but he does, okay? You just take this back and put it somewhere safe. You’ll hurt his feelings if he finds out you didn’t keep it!”

Ultra Magnus gave her a very flat stare, making no move to accept the flora back before promptly turning and walking away.

Miko watched him go with some confusion, flower still held out. Making a face at his back before he disappeared around the corner, she turned back and gave the others a look. “Man, that guy IS dense, isn’t he?”

“So…” Raf glanced from the spot the large bot had once occupied to the girl standing with her hands on her hips. “What do we tell Wheeljack?”

“Maybe we shouldn’t tell him anything?” Jack suggested. He wasn’t sure about the others, but he was glad the two had made some sort of progress between them. He’d never felt all that comfortable when the smaller Wrecker lost his temper over something the Commander did.

Miko grinned. “I got the perfect idea. Who wants to go on a mission?” When the two boys stared, her grin only widened. “We need to sneak this puppy into Magnus’ room.” The look she gave them left little room for argument.


	3. Show Us How It's Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...or how Wheeljack ruins any chance of a good first impression.

“What’s he even _doin’_?”

“Trying to flirt with the new Commander. ‘Trying’ being the key word.”

“ _Seriously?_ ”

“Don’t even pretend you haven’t given that mech a few looks, Jackie. I’ve watched you do it.”

“Mute it, Seaspray,” Wheeljack said, pointedly downing his entire cube of high grade. He’d arrived somewhat late to the gathering so he was already a few cubes behind everyone else. Setting it down decisively, he went on to declare, “That is not how ya flirt. _That_ is pathetic and he should feel ashamed o’ himself.”

Those around the cramped table with him let out a round of boisterous laughter and hoots and hollers. Sitting on the other side of him, Rotorstorm elbowed him hard. “You think you can do any better then? We’ve been sitting here watching every attempt and taking bets on the Commander’s reaction.”

“Yeah, ya really should ‘ave been ‘ere earlier, Jackie!” Pyro crowed, words slurred with a static buzz. “Hot Shot got… _shot down_ _!_ ”

“Pyro, that was bad, even for you.”

“Didn’t ‘Jack tell ya to mute it, ‘Spray?”

Seaspray just continued to grin as the rest of the table howled at Pyro’s overcharged sense of humor. Wheeljack took the moment to refill his cube, watching the lastest brave soul slink away from the blank, unnerving stare of Ultra Magnus. The white Wrecker had been skeptical when it’d been announced someone had been put in charge of the unit. All of them had been. Some had even been down right hostile. He couldn’t blame them. He intimately knew what it was like to be nothing more than dirt on some higher-up’s pede, but there’d always been that stubborn streak of optimism lurking under the bitterness.

One chance.

Wheeljack was willing to give him that much.

“'Jack! Yer too quiet! Drink up, son!”

“Ya keep pourin’ an’ I’ll keep drinkin’, Kup.”

Five cubes later, the entire table was roaring with laughter as the lastest mech retreated from an irritated and unimpressed Ultra Magnus. Bets had been flying on how many more bots the mech would tolerate before taking action or leaving. That he had stayed at all had impressed most of them.

“Pfft, no one knows what the frag they’re doin’ ‘round here,” Wheeljack groused, winglets twitching as he shook his helm and knocked back the rest of his latest cube. “They just keep gettin’ worse an’ worse.”

“That’s ‘cause we’re all gettin’ more an’ more overcharged!” Seaspray quipped before a glint suddenly entered his optics. “Why don’cha try, Jackie? Since ya seem to know how it’s really done!”

The table erupted again, every mech there enthusiastically demanding that he get over there and show them how it was done. He laughed good and hard.

“Not overcharged enough for that.”

“Sounds like an excuse to me,” came Rotorstorm’s jab.

“Com’on, mech. Get over there an’ show us how it’s done!”

“Yeah, com’on, Jackie!”

“…fine.”

Wheeljack staggered slightly as he pushed himself up out of his seat. Maybe it was the high grade coursing through his lines, but it suddenly seemed quiet, as if every pair of optics were trained onto him as he sauntered over to the Commander. In reality it was only his unit mates who were paying any amount of attention to him, and they were anything but quiet as they called for bets around the table. Oblivious to all but his target, he slid to a stop at Ultra Magnus’ side and leaned well into his personal space.

“Commander,” he drawled, dorsal wings flared but relaxed as he offered him a sly smirk.

Ultra Magnus was already eying him, suspicion clear in subtly narrowed optics. “Soldier.”

Up and close and personal for the first time, Wheeljack took a moment to let his optics trail over the mech. The ample amount of biolights lining his frame had been the first thing to catch his attention when the Commander had been introduced to the unit. They were both a status symbol and a warning. This was a mech of power, both in station and in prowess. They were also a tempting sight that lead his gaze from stern face plates to broad chest plates and then lower over abdominal plating. The silver metal sported several designs, each vivid line inviting his gaze lower.

The Commander pointedly clearing his throat jolted Wheeljack into motion. Not even thinking about it, the smaller Wrecker swung himself up and around so he was suddenly straddling his commanding officer. Magnus’ expression flashed from startled to brittle, dry ice in only a split second, but it was hardly enough to deter Wheeljack on a mission, never mind adding being overcharged on top of it. Servos settling on his sides, he ghosted a light touch across tempting glowing lines as his smirk deepened. “’Bout time ya decided to join us grunts. Not much o’ a Commander if you’re not around. How ‘bout it, sir~? _Command_ _me_ ~”

Wheeljack leaned in closer, his overcharged state the chief reason he did not register the tell tale signs of tightening actuators, and shifting gears. One moment he was dangerously close to stealing a kiss, and the next his world flipped upside down and spun violently. It all ended abruptly when his back slammed into the ground, a furious Ultra Magnus standing over him and barking orders at the nearest Wrecker.

“See to it this delinquent is locked in the brig for the rest of leave, soldier.”

“Yes, sir!”

Wheeljack watched him stride out of the room from his position on the floor, mouth set in a heavy scowl even as he gripped the tile as if it could stop the spinning sensation still wrecking havoc on his equilibrium. Seaspray’s grinning visage soon blocked his view, and he only scowled harder.

“Ya just made me the richest mech in this room, Jackie, congrats!”

“Fragger.”

“Now is that anyway to talk to the mech being generous enough to drag your aft off the floor?” So saying the other mech reached down and hauled him upwards. Wheeljack stumbled as he got his pedes back under him, shooting a dark glare toward the doors the Commander had disappeared out of.

“Not you,” he mumbled before pulling himself away from the helping servos. He swayed a bit unsteadily for a moment, but standing had actually helped to restore his sense of balance instead of the opposite.

“Ha!” Seaspray let out a hearty laugh, and clapped him on the back roughly. It sent the white mech stumbling again, but he was quick to catch his arm and steady him. “Gotta say though, ya got steel barrings, my friend! _That_ is how ya flirt, all right!”


End file.
